I will protect you
by pigfaaarts
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang yang paling kita sayangi…? Sedih bukan? Namun, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang akan menghibur kita dan ternyata mencintai diri kita? ONESHOT—ShinSaku,TakaSaku. Mind to RnR?


**I will protect you**

**Genre**: Yaoi, Death chara, Tragedy, Humor garing, GJ, Gak nyambung, baca aja….

**Pair**: ShinSaku, TakaSaku

**Summary**: Bagaimana rasanya ditinggal orang yang paling kita sayangi…? Sedih bukan? Namun, bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang akan menghibur kita dan ternyata mencintai diri kita? ONESHOT—ShinSaku,TakaSaku. Mind to RnR?

Haruto Sakuraba, si mantan model yang jago nge-catch. Julukannya adalah 'Pemain dengan jiwa terkuat di Ojo'. Selain itu, badannya tinggi sekali… makanya dia ciptakan _Everest Pass_ dengan _quarterback_ tim Ojo White Knights, Ichiro Takami.

Takami adalah kakak kelas Sakuraba. Ia _quarterback_ yang hebat, namun ia tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat akibat luka masa kecil yang ada di kakinya. Meski hebat, dia tidak pernah sombong. Itulah yang membuat Sakuraba_ menyukai_ Takami. Bukan menyukai dalam arti enak diajak bersahabat, tapi arti suka sesungguhnya. Cinta.

Sakuraba menyukai Takami sejak pertama kali ia dan Takami menciptakan _Everest Pass_, tetapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada seniornya itu. Dia hanya mengungkapkan rasa sukanya dengan mengajak Takami ke taman bermain (hampir) tiap akhir pekan dan makan bersama di restoran/café.

Selain Takami, Sakuraba punya satu sahabat lagi, Shin Seijuro. Shin adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak terbuka alias sulit bergaul. Dia juga salah satu orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan teknologi dengan baik. Tetapi, dia adalah orang yang kuat dan jenius soal American Football. Dia juga meraih gelar Tokyo MVP.

Di suatu siang yang cerah di musim panas, tim Ojo White Knights sedang berlatih.

"Berlatihlah dengan giat!" teriak Takami dari ujung lapangan.

Dan yang merespon perintah Takami hanya Sakuraba seorang. "Baiklah!" teriaknya semangat.

Takami pun tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakuraba hampir pingsan melihat senyuman indah itu.

"Jangan diam di situ… ayo latihan lagi.." kata Shin yang lagi berlari di sebelah Sakuraba.

"A-Ah... Maaf..." Sakuraba pun melanjutkan latihannya.

Sore hari pun tiba.

"Latihan hari ini cukup sampai di sini... terima kasih, teman-teman..."kata Takami menyudahi latihan.

Semua anggota Ojo langsung menuju ke ruang klub untuk mandi dan bergegas pulang. Tinggal ada 3 orang di ruangan klub. Takami, Sakuraba, dan Shin.

"Sakuraba, Shin, aku duluan yah?" kata Takami pada kedua adik kelasnya itu.

Meski Sakuraba sebenarnya mau pulang bersama, dia terpaksa menahan niatnya dan bilang, "Hati-hati ya, Takami-san…!"

Sedangkan Shin hanya menjawab "Hn…"

"Shiin, sopan sedikit!" nasihat Sakuraba pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, maaf…"

Takami terkikik geli melihat Sakuraba yang selalu menasihati Shin supaya lebih sopan padanya.

"Ya sudah… Daah…" kata Takami kemudian meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Kenapa tidak langsung bilang kalau kau menyukainya, Sakuraba?" tanya Shin dengan suara sangat pelan.

Sakuraba nge-_blush_. "S-S-Shiiiin~ Kau ini~" jawab Sakuraba malu.

Keesokan harinya, Sakuraba datang ke sekolah bersama Shin. Sakuraba berbunga-bunga karena hari ini akan bertemu Takami. Sedangkan Shin, seperti biasa, tak ada ekspresi. Shin dan Sakuraba segera berjalan menuju ruang klub. Sampai di ruangan klub, terdengar suara tangis Wakana, sang manajer Ojo White Knights dan sedang ditenangkan anggota tim lain. Sakuraba segera berlari ke arah Wakana dan yang lain. Shin menyusul di belakangnya.

"Ada apa, Wakana?" tanya Sakuraba khawatir.

"Hks…Hks.. i-i-itu…Hks…T-Takami…Hks…Hks… s-san.." Wakana tak sanggup berkata-kata.

"Takami… kemarin ia diserang para berandalan dan dibunuh ditempat..." jelas Pelatih Shogun.

Mata Sakuraba terbelalak.

"Be-benarkah? Itu... itu pasti bohong? Katakan padaku itu bohong?" teriaknya pada semua anggota tim.

"Maaf, tapi itu kenyataan..." balas Pelatih Shogun.

Mendengar itu semua, air mata Sakuraba deras mengalir dari matanya. Hidupnya seakan tandas dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Shin yang melihat Sakuraba menangis, merasa hatinya ikut sedih. "Apakah penjahatnya sudah ditemukan?" tanya Shin dingin.

"Belum..." jawab Pelatih Shogun.

"Apa kalian tahu di mana berandalan sialan itu bersarang? Akan kucincang pelakunya sampai jadi tumisan… aku tak akan memberinya kesempatan hidup…"

"Tapi, Hks…hks… Shin-kun, P-pelakunya adalah buronan polisi… mereka adalah penjahat yang paling jahat…Hks…" kata Wakana mencegah Shin.

"Aku tidak peduli… Beri tahu saja di mana mereka tinggal!" kata Shin sedikit membentak pada teman-temannya.

"Kami masih belum tau dimana tempat persembunyiannya… tapi yang jelas, mereka ada pada jam 5 sore… mereka mengincar orang-orang yang terlihat menonjol." kata pelatih.

Sore harinya, Shin benar-benar melakukan semua rencananya. Dia akan membunuh para buronan yang sudah membunuh Takami. Dan benar saja, para buronan itu mengincar Shin yang membawa koper (Sebenarnya isinya hanya berkas-berkas pemain Amefuto). Namun, rencana Shin membunuh para penjahat itu tidak berjalan lancar. Shin disiksa dan dipukuli. Namun tekadnya bulat. Ia akan membunuh para penjahat yang sudah membuat Takami meninggal dan membuat Sakuraba menangis. Karena tekadnya yang kuat, dia berhasil membalikan penjahat sudah K.O. dan sekarang ia sedang memukuli pemimpin penjahat tersebut sampai tangannya sendiri berlumuran darah.

Keesokan harinya, Shin pergi ke sekolah dengan memar di mata, tangan dibalut perban, plester di bagian kepala, dan kaki yang juga dibalut perban.

"Shin-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Wakana yang sedang melakukan piket pagi dikelasnya.

"Sakuraba mana?" balas Shin yang bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Wakana tapi malah balik nanya.

"Anu… Sakuraba-kun dari kemarin ada di ruang klub.. dia menangis sambil memeluk kaos Takami-san…" jawab Wakana ikut sedih.

"Baiklah… terima kasih.."

Shin pun langsung ke ruang klub.

"Sakuraba…" panggilnya pelan. Namun Sakuraba tak dapat mendengarnya karena dia sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shin menghampiri Sakuraba dan menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Sakuraba, tenanglah… Aku sudah membunuh berandalan sialan yang sudah membunuh Takami-san…" katanya.

"T-tapi… Itu… Itu... Hks… ti-tidak akan… membuatnya…Hks…Hks… Hi-Hi—Hi dup kembali…" jawabnya. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sedihnya Sakuraba sekarang ini.

"Sakuraba… asal kau tau saja… kalau kau terus menangisi dan tidak mau melepas kepergian Takami-san, Takami-san tidak akan bahagia…" nasihat Shin. Tumben-tumbennya Shin menasihati orang.

Seketika Sakuraba berhenti menangis. "Apa be-benar?"

"Iya… jadi, sebaiknya kau merelakannya dan mendoakannya agar bahagia…"

"Tapi itu susah Shin…"

"…Hm, baiklah… besok adalah hari kremasi Takami-san… Kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau sangat menyayanginya… relakanlah dia…" kata Shin seraya mendapat pelukan dari Sakuraba.

"B-baiklah, Shin! Terima kasih…. akan kucoba sebaik mungkin.." jawab Sakuraba kemudian pergi meninggalkan Shin sambil membawa-bawa kaos Takami.

'_Maaf, Takami-san… Dia terlalu manis… Aku terpaksa menyuruhnya melupakanmu… Maafkan keegoisanku, Takami-san… __Asal kau tahu saja... Aku menyukainya' _batin Shin sedikit merasa bersalah.

Keesokan harinya,pukul 09.00, semua teman, rekan bermain, tetangga dan orang-orang yang bersangkutan dengan Takami menghadiri upacara kremasi Takami. Semuanya menangis ketika peti Takami dimasukan ke dalam tungku.

Suara tangis Wakana adalah yang paling menggema di seluruh ruangan. Makoto Otawara, _LineMan _Ojo White Knights yang super idiot itupun ikut menangis. Sakuraba yang mendengar teman-temannya menangis ikut terbawa suasana dan menangis juga. Bahkan ibu Takami sampai pingsan.

Upacara kremasi pun berakhir pada pukul 12.00.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita tidak punya _quarterback_. Dan Sakuraba tidak bisa melakukan _Everest Pass_... Kita harus mencari _quarterback_ baru yang keahliannya sebanding dengan Takami." jelas Pelatih Shogun.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak setuju kau mengganti Takami-san dengan orang lain!" teriak Sakuraba menyela.

"Tenanglah, Sakuraba…" kata Shin sambil mengelus punggung Sakuraba pelan.

"T-tapi…"

"Ini demi Takami-san, ingat?"

"Ba-iklah…."

Sesudah perundingan, anggota White Knights makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran. Sakuraba memilih duduk terpisah dari teman-temannya.

"Ano… Shin-kun… temanilah Sakuraba-kun… Kasian di—" belum selesai Wakana bicara, Shin sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan menghampiri Sakuraba.

"Sakuraba... kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shin.

"Ah… Shin! Ti-tidak apa-apa…"

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan..."

Hening sebentar.

"Sakuraba... Apa aku boleh menemanimu malam ini? Maksudku aku mau menginap di apartemenmu..." kata Shin tiba-tiba.

"Ah... boleh! Tentu saja boleh.. Seminggu juga boleh… ahaha…"

Hening kembali melanda.

"Baiklah… aku pulang duluan saja…" kata Shin memecah keheningan. "Eh! Tunggu… aku ikut!" jawab Sakuraba sambil menarik tangan Shin yang sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. "Baiklah…." jawab Shin. "Eh iya! Bagaimana kalau kita ke langsung apartemenku saja? Tidak apakan?"

Apartemen Sakuraba.

"Shin… kau tidak mandi?" kata Sakuraba yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Nanti saja… mandi gampang koq…" jawab Shin yang lagi duduk di sofa sambil menonton pertandingan Taiyou Spinx VS Seibu Wild Gunmans. "Kau tidak lapar?" "Hn…" jawab Shin singkat disertai gelengan.

Sakuraba kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Shin sambil membawa-bawa sebuah foto. "Foto apa itu?" tanya Shin sembari mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke Sakuraba. "Fotoku dan Takami yang diambil saat kami jalan-jalan ke pekan raya seminggu lalu..." jawabnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ah... maaf, Sakuraba... aku salah bertanya..." kata Shin. Hatinya ikut sedih melihat Sakuraba sedih begitu. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia sembunyikan rasa sedih itu.

"Tidak apa… aku hanya mau berbagi cerita… karena sekarang kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku.." jawab Sakuraba sambil menahan rasa perih yang ada di hatinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Shin.

'_Ya… tapi aku tahu… akan sulit bagiku mengambil hatimu yang sudah jatuh pada Takami-san…._' batin Shin.

Malam haripun akhirnya tiba.

"Shin, kau yakin mau tidur di sofa? Tidak akan kedinginan?" tanya Sakuraba masih sedikit ragu karena Shin yang memutuskan tidur di sofa. "Tidak apa… sudahlah… ini sudah malam… sebaiknya kau tidur.." jawab Shin kalem.

Shin pun menyudahi pembicaraan dan langsung tidur.

Sakuraba pun menyelimuti Shin dengan selimut tebal. "Selamat malam Shin… terima kasih sudah menghiburku…Mimpi indah, ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum dan tanpa sadar Shin mendengarnya.

Seperti biasa, saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00, Shin bangun untuk berangkat latihan pagi. Saat dia membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah suara tangisan.

Sakuraba. Itulah nama yang pertama kali terlintas di otaknya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju ke kamar Sakuraba. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu. "Sakuraba? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shin perlahan, namun yang pasti Sakuraba bisa mendengarnya.

"Ta…Takami-san…Hks…Hks…" tangis Sakuraba. Shin pun menghampiri Sakuraba dan mendekap Sakuraba. Semakin lama semakin erat. "Berhentilah menangis Sakuraba... Kau tahu kalau kau sedih Takami-san akan ikut sedih..." hibur Shin. "Aku…Aku tahu, ta-tapi… untuk melupakannya sangatlah sulit, Shin…" balas Sakuraba.

"Tenanglah dulu, Sakuraba… ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi… kau tidak bisa memendam kesedihanmu sendiri…" kata Shin sembari melepas pelukannya dan memandang Sakuraba lekat.

Sakuraba sudah mulai tenang sekarang. Dia pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Shin.

"Ternyata kau bermimpi tentang Takami-san… lagi?" tanya Shin sesudah Sakuraba selesai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Iya…" jawab Sakuraba murung.

"Begiini… untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih, kau ikut latihan pagi denganku saja…?" ajak Shin.

"E-eh? Jam segini? Di mana?" tanya Sakuraba heran.

"Iya... kita keliling sekolah 50 putaran kemudian latihan angkat beban sebanyak 100 kali... mau ikut tidak?" terang Shin.

'_Pantas saja badannya kekar seperti itu… latihannya saja bukan porsi orang biasa…_' batin Sakuraba. Sakuraba menimbang-nimbang dulu. "Baiklah! Aku ikut saja…" jawabnya yakin.

Baru 9 keliling saja Sakuraba sudah ngos-ngosan. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk lari lagi. Dia terduduk di tanah sambil meminum minuman isotonik yang tadi ia bawa.

Sedangkan Shin sudah 49 keliling. Tapi dia belum minum seteguk airpun dari tadi.

Melihat Sakuraba yang kelelahan seperti itu, Shin memutuskan ikut berhenti dan ikut duduk di tanah. "Kau baik-baik saja Sakuraba?" tanya Shin. Napasnya masih teratur. Benar-benar kuat...

"Hosh… hosh… A-aku… baik-baik saja… Hosh…" jawab Sakuraba dengan napas yang sudah tidak beraturan. Kelihatan dia capek sekali.

"Baiklah… kita skip saja lari keliling sekolah… kita langsung angkat beban saja…" tawar Shin pada Sakuraba. "Ba-ba-baiklaah…" jawab Sakuraba.

Sekarang keduanya sedang berlatih angkat beban. Shin sudah mengangkat beban sebanyak 90 kali. Namun Sakuraba, hanya baru 32 kali,sudah tidak kuat.

"Kalau sudah tidak kuat, kita berhenti saja… kita langsung sarapan dan mandi…" kata Shin yang sedari tadi sadar Sakuraba sudah mencapai kelelahan tingkat S (?)

. "Ti-tidak Shin… aku…hosh…hosh… aku tidak mau mengacaukan latihan yang satu ini…Hosh…hosh.." jawab Sakuraba

Kemudian ia melanjutkan latihan angkat bebannya. "Jangan memaksakan diri begitu…" kata Shin. Sepertinya ia tidak mau Sakuraba menderita gara-gara latihan yang ia berikan.

"Ti-tidak apa!" jawab Sakuraba. Jawaban itu membuat Shin pasrah saja.

Akhirnya latihan selesai. Sakuraba berhasil menyelesaikan latihan angkat bebannya sampai hitungan ke 64 karena sudah tidak kuat. Sedangkan Shin? Jangan ditanya… dia mencapai hitungan 180.

Keduanya pun pulang ke apartemen Sakuraba dan mandi. Setelah dua-duanya selesai mandi, mereka sarapan bersama. Makanan yang mereka makan hanyalah sebuah _cup noodle_.Bukan menu istimewa memang, namun buat Shin, bisa makan berdua bareng Sakuraba adalah sebuah karunia besar. (Author lebay XD)

"Shin... kita ke sekolah saja yuk?" jawab Sakuraba yang sudah selesai makan.

"Hn…" jawab Shin masih menonton TV.

Mereka pun jalan ke sekolah bersama. Hening. Itulah yang mereka alami selama perjalanan menuju ke sekolah. Memang pagi itu jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, jadi, yang mereka dengar hanya beberapa suara mesin kendaraan yang berlalu si sebelah mereka.

"Um… Shin," kata Sakuraba memecah keheningan. Shin menoleh ke arah Sakuraba.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano… mengapa kau mau… um, maksduku, bersedia menemaniku beberapa hari ini? Itu kan... mengganggu latihanmu?" tanya Sakuraba gugup. Dia takut dia salah ngomong.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mau... lagipula itu juga karena kau sahabatku, Sakuraba…" jawab Shin tenang.

"Oh... baiklah.. terima kasih, Shin... ahaha~" jawab Sakuraba balik. Hanya sekedar basa-basi gitu…

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di sekolah. Sakuraba menuju kelasnya, sedangkan Shin langsung ke ruang klub. Setiap pagi Shin pasti selalu ke ruangan klub yang mirip gereja itu (Apaan? =.=). Ruang klub itu sudah menjadi bagian dirinya…

'_Fuu~ __**(Akaba Hayato mode:ON)**__ terima kasiih, Tuhan… kau sudah membuat Sakuraba dekat denganku… terima kasih juga Takami-san…_' batin Shin sambil membereskan bajunya. Setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia langsung mengganti bajunya.

Tiba-tiba, Wakana datang, ia menghampiri Shin dengan secara tidak sengaja, beberapa detik setelah Wakana menghampiri Shin, Sakuraba juga datang dari pintu yang berbeda dengan Wakana (Ngerti gak? Hehe…)

Entah siapa yang memerintah Sakuraba, ia langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan sembunyi. Ia memilih menguping. Siapa tahu ada informasi penting dari pembicaraan Wakana dan Shin.

"Shin-kun... Aku.. mau memberitahukan satu hal..." kata Wakana gugup.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku… aku s-suka Shin-kun!" kata Wakana sekali jadi. Matanya menutup rapat-rapat. Tak mampu melihat muka Shin.

Mata Shin sukses membulat. Bukan hanya Shin, Sakuraba juga terkejut.

'_Masa sih? Seriusan? Wakana suka Shin…?' _batin Sakuraba heran.

Dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia masih menguping. Siapa tahu ada hal yang lebih menarik.

"Ekhem… maaf, Wakana… aku tidak bisa… pertama, aku tidak mempunyai suatu perasaan pun padamu, kedua, aku sudah menyukai orang lain…" terang Shin.

Wakana merasa hatinya sakit. "S-siapa itu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Tolonglah, Shin-kun… beritahu aku… di sini hanya ada kita berdua…" pinta Wakana. "Mamorikah? Suzunakah?"

"Sakura..." Shin belum selesai ngomong... Wakana sudah potong.

"Sialan si Sakura itu! Aku yakin aku lebih baik darinya… akan kutunjukan…!" teriak Wakana bagai Naruto Uzumaki.

Shin dan Sakuraba _sweatdrop_ melihat Wakana yang teriak mirip Naruto.

"Wakana… bukan Sakura… aku bahkan tidak kenal yang namanya Sakura…"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Sakura—"

"Aku tahu! Sakura…gi!"

"Bukan… Sakura—"

"Sakurakoji! Pemain film CODE BREAKER! (Apaan sih? Ngarang mulu… =.=)"

"Bukan! Tapi Sakuraba Haruto!" teriak Shin kesal.

Sakuraba yang ada di balik pintu kaget setengah mati. '_Itukah sebabnya? Shin... selalu menghibur dan menemaniku? Tapi… kenapa, dia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku…?_' batin Sakuraba. Ia meneteskan air mata. Kali ini bukan air mata karena Takami namun untuk Shin.

Shin mendengar isakan tangis Sakuraba. "Saku… raba?" tanyanya. '_Apa ia mendengar semuanya?_'

"Shin-kun?" BRAKK! Wakana pingsan(nya telat)

Ia mencari sumber suara. Kemudian ia menemukan Sakuraba. "Sakuraba... maafkan aku..." katanya pelan.

Shin berniat membantu Sakuraba berdiri. Namun ditepisnya tangan Shin yang baru mau menyentuh bahunya.

"Mengapa… tak kau katakan ini dari dulu?" Sakuraba bertanya pada Shin.

"Karena aku sadar... di hatimu hanya ada Takami-san..." jawab Shin. Memang benar... Sakuraba hanya mencintai Takami seorang. "Dan aku tak sanggup melihat tangismu itu… makanya, lebih baik kupendam saja rasa ini…" kata Shin.

Tangis Sakuraba semakin menjadi-jadi. Shin langsung memeluk Sakuraba. Erat sekali. Sakuraba berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, namun tidak berhasil.

"Maafkan aku, Sakuraba… Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu…" kata Shin. Ia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangis Sakuraba bisa dibilang mereda.

"Shin…"

"Hm?"

"Aku…AKU BENCI KAMU!" teriak Sakuraba sembari berdiri dan lari meninggalkan ruang klub. Shin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Sakuraba… Benci? Dia membenci…ku?" kata Shin pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Akibat kejadian tadi, latihan Shin tidak berjalan lancar dan Sakuraba membolos. Shin berniat mengunjungi Sakuraba pulang sekolah nanti. Ia mau meminta maaf mengenai kejadian sialan tadi.

Latihan pun diistirahatkan. Shin menuju ke _bench_ dan mengambil minuman yang ada di tasnya.

'_Coba kalau Wakana tidak menanyakan... Sial...'_ batinnya. Ujungnya, bukannya Shin jadi suka Wakana, tapi malah dia kesel sama manajernya itu.

Di sisi lain, Apartemen Sakuraba.

Sakuraba yang sedari tadi menangis akhirnya berhenti juga. Dia memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja. Saat sudah duduk di sofa, ia mencari-cari _remote_ TV... tetapi tidak juga ia temukan.

5 menit telah berlalu. Ia masih belum menemukan_ remote_ TVnya. "Di mana _remote_-nya, ya?" tanya Sakuraba pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun meliha ke arah TV. Ternyata _remote_-nya ada di atas TV.

"Terkutuklah pikiran sialan ini!" kata Sakuraba sembari berjalan ke arah TV untuk mengambil _remote_ itu.

Ia pun menyalakan TV dan menontonnya.

'_Apa yang salah dengan otakku ini sih?_' batin Sakurba heran. '_Apa gara-gara Shin?... Ah! Sudahlah! Lupakan dia!_' batinnya lagi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

'_Tapi... aku ini tolol ya? Aku malah marah dan membenci Shin karena ia menyembunyikan perasaannya... sedangkan aku juga begitu... Bodoh!_'

Ia memeluk bantal yang ada di situ dan merenungkan sikapnya tadi. Ia melirik ke arah jam. '_Sebentar lagi sekolah bubar... aku temui Shin saja gitu?_' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

SMU Ojo.

'_Lama sekali waktu berlalu... cepatlah sedikit..._' batin Shin. Ia masih duduk di _bench_ sambil menunggui bel sekolah berbunyi.

-TENG... TENG... TENG-

Akhirnya bel yang ditunggu Shin bunyi juga. Dia langsung mengemasi barangnya, ganti baju tengah lapangan, dan lari keluar sekolah menuju apartemen Sakuraba.

Sedangkan Sakuraba yang tahu jam segini SMU Ojo sudah bubar langsung siap-siap. Tapi dia lebih lamban dari Shin.

Akhirnya, setengah jam kemudian, Sakuraba sudah siap-siap mau pergi. Pas dia mau membuka pintu, tiba-tiba Shin sudah membukanya dari luar.

Sakuraba terkejut.

"S-Shin?" tanyanya.

"Saku…raba… aku ke sini… untuk minta maaf padamu… tolong maafkan aku…" kata Shin. Shin terengah-engah karena ia kecapekan.

Sakuraba dengan cepat masuk lagi dan mengambilkan Shin minum.

"Kau ini… Untuk apa lari-lari sampai ke sini… ? Tadinya aku mau kesana… Tapi karena kau sudah di sini… Yasudah… Oh iya! Aku memaafkanmu..." kata Sakuraba judes. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Shin terkejut. Ia secara reflek memeluk Sakuraba dan berkata "Terima kasih, Sakuraba..."

"Harusnya aku yang terima kasih..." kata Sakuraba balik. Ia membalas pelukan Shin. Lebih erat malah. Selang beberapa detik, Shin melepas pelukannya. Begitu juga Sakuraba.

"Um, Shin… sebaiknya kau masuk dulu…"

"Baiklah…"

Sakuraba masuk duluan dan disusul dengan Shin. Sakuraba menyuruh Shin meletakan barangnya di sofa dan kemudian bertanya, "Apa kau lapar?"

"Lumayan…"

"Oh… baiklah…"

Sakuraba mulai memasak. Dia sedang memotong-motong sayuran. Sedangkan Shin sedang membaca majalah Sport.

"Ouch!" Sakuraba teriak kecil. Jari telunjuk kirinya tergores pisau.

Shin dengan sigap lari ke arah Sakuraba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil memegangi tangan kiri Sakuraba.

"Sedikit sakit… tapi—"

Sakuraba belum beres bicara, namun Shin sudah memasukan jari telunjuk kiri Sakuraba ke dalam mulutnya. Shin menghisap darahnya pelan dan membuangnya ke wastafel yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang?" tanya Shin sembari mengeluarkan jari Sakuraba dari mulutnya.

Sakuraba nge-_blush_. "Me-mendingan..."

"Baguslah… sekarang di mana peralatan P3K-nya?" tanya Shin lagi.

"A-ada di laci televisi…"

Shin pun berjalan menuju ke laci TV sambilterus memegangi tangan Sakuraba. Setelah alat-alatnya ditemukan, Shin mengambil plester dan obat merah. Ia mengoleskan (?) sedikit obat merah pada luka Sakuraba.

"Aw..."

"Tenanglah... tahan sakitnya..."

Setelah itu, ia memakaikan plester ke luka Sakuraba.

"Hati-hatilah jika sedang memotong…" nasihat Shin setelah selesai memakaikan prester ke luka Sakuraba sembari melanjutkan pekerjaan Sakuraba yang tadi tertunda.

"Ah… baiklah… terima kasih Shin…" kata Sakuraba. "…Um… Shin…Ano, apakah Takami-san akan marah jika aku menyukai orang lain?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Shin.

"Yah… Takami-san pasti menginginkan yang terbaik buatmu… kurasa ia tak akan marah… memang kenapa?" jelas Shin.

"Ka-karena… sepertinya aku mulai bisa melepasnya dan… sedikit menyukaimu, Shin…" jawab Sakuraba malu-malu.

Shin sedikit terkejut mendengar Sakuraba berkata demikian. "Seriuskah?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

Sakuraba mengangguk yakin. "Iya Shin…"

Terlihat rona merah di pipi Sakuraba.

Apalagi, rona di pipi Sakuraba makin memerah setelah menyaksikan pemandangan langka. Shin tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"...Terima kasih, Sakuraba... kau telah melakukan yang terbaik dan telah membalas perasaanku..." kata Shin. Masih tersenyum.

"Harusnya aku yang terima kasih, Shin..." balas Sakuraba pada kekasih barunya itu. "Baiklah! Ayo kita masak lagi!" lanjut Sakuraba semangat.

"Hn..." jawab Shin.

Setelah makanan jadi.

"Yang jadi hanya 3 biji dari 8 biji...?" kata Sakuraba lemas sembari ngeliatin makanan berupa _dango_ yang di buatnya bersama Shin. Jelas saja hanya segitu yang jadi. Selama membuat makanan, mereka main-main mulu.

"Ah… maaf, Sakuraba…" kata Shin.

"Eh? Tidak! Bukan salahmu… ini buatmu saja! Aku bisa masak _cup noodle_…!" kata Sakuraba menyodorkan piringnya dan menuju ke lemari penyimpanan makanan.

Namun, sebelum sempat Sakuraba berjalan, Shin menarik tangan Sakuraba dan berkata, "Hei, hei… kita kan sudah membuatnya berdua… Jadi harus kita makan berdua…"

"Tidak apa?" tanya Sakuraba tak yakin.

"Iya… akan kusuapi kau…" jawab Shin. Sakuraba makin nge-_blush_.

Mereka kemudian makan.

"Buka mulutmu…" kata Shin sambil menyodorkan makanan ke mulut Sakuraba. Sakuraba pun membuka mulutnya dan memakannya.

"Anak pintar…" kata Shin setengah bercanda. Sakuraba terkikik geli sampai hampir keselek.

"Buka lagi…" kata Shin. Ketika Sakuraba sudah membuka mulutnya, Shin malah memakan makanan yang tadi mau disuapkan ke mulut Sakuraba. Sekali lagi Sakuraba terkikik.

"Shiiin~"

Selama makan mereka terus bercanda. Sampai-sampai Sakuraba memeperkan saus dango (?) ke wajah Shin.

Selesai acara makan, mereka berdua mau mandi. Sakuraba mandi duluan baru Shin mandi.

Tak terasa matahari sekarang sudah digantikan oleh sang bulan. Sakuraba dan Shin sedang menonton pertandingan NASA Alliens VS Deimon Devil Bats.

"Sena Kobayakawa... ia sudah semakin kuat... aku harus bisa menyusulnya…" komentar Shin serius saat pertandingan diistirahatkan.

"Kau _demen amat_ sama Sena Kobayakawa itu?" kata Sakuraba terdengar sedikit—cemburu?

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Shin untuk menggoda Sakuraba.

"Kau cemburu ya, Sakuraba?"

"T-tidak! Kalau kau mau bersaing dengannya si-silakan saja!"

"Asal kau tahu saja... Aku ini mantannya dia..."

Sakuraba sedikit tersentak.

"Y-Yasudah! Aku lebih baik terus bersama Takami-san dan melupakanmu!" katanya setengah berteriak. Ia agak kesal.

"…Tapi bohong…" lanjut Shin.

Pipi Sakuraba merona. Ia malu sudah terjebak ke dalam perangkap Shin. Ia memalingkan mukanya.

"Si-sialan kau Shin~" kata Sakuraba. Sedangkan Shin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakuraba (Shin-nya benar-benar OOC yak?)

Shin pun memeluk Sakuraba dengan satu tangan dan merapatkan Sakuraba ke dadanya. Ia mencium kening Sakuraba lembut.

"Aku paling senang melihat ekspresi cemburumu itu, Sakuraba…" kata Shin.

Namun tanpa alasan jelas, Sakuraba meneteskan air matanya. Dia mau mengucapkan sesuatu tapi sepertinya tak sanggup. Ia merasakan perih di hatinya, meski sedikit, tapi tetap terasa. Entah mengapa. Mungkin karena dekapan Shin yang begitu lembut sama dengan senyum hangat Takami—dan bahkan mungkin lebih nyaman.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, Sakuraba... tapi jangan menangis seperti ini... Aku— tidak... bahkan Takami-san akan sedih melihatnya..." kata Shin pelan, halus dan lembut.

Sakuraba perlahan berhenti menangis. Air matanya tidak sederas yang sebelumnya.

"Shin… apa menurutmu, Takami-san… akan marah jika ternyata… aku… aku benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang?"

"Kuharap tidak…" jawab Shin singkat namun ia yakin kalau Takami tidak akan marah.

Di sisi lain… Dunia Takami dan orang-orang yang sudah wafat lainnya.

Arwah Takami sekarang sangat bahagia melihat kedua adik kelasnya bahagia.

"Jelas aku tidak akan marah… Aku malah harus berterima kasih padamu, Shin, Sakuraba…"

**Author's note:**

Fuah… akhirnya, beres juga fic ShinSaku pertamaku. XD

Saya minta maaf, karena banayak kata-kata yang agak ga nyambung dan ceritanya agak ngelantur. Yang jelas saya sudah mencoba yang terbaik^^~

RnR please,_ Minna_?


End file.
